


¿Dónde está mi perro?

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Wolf Derek Hale, pre-Sterek - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Ahogo un grito al notar algo húmedo tocando mi cara, abro los ojos de golpe y veo un enorme chucho negro mirándome fijamente, me caigo de la cama y me arrastro hasta la pared, todo eso gritando como un loco.Mantengo la vista sobre el enorme perro negro y veo que enarca una ceja mirándome con cansancio, como si me conociera. ¡Espera! ¿El perro acaba de enarcar una ceja?





	¿Dónde está mi perro?

Ahogo un grito al notar algo húmedo tocando mi cara, abro los ojos de golpe y veo un enorme chucho negro mirándome fijamente, me caigo de la cama y me arrastro hasta la pared, todo eso gritando como un loco.

Mantengo la vista sobre el enorme perro negro y veo que enarca una ceja mirándome con cansancio, como si me conociera. ¡Espera! ¿El perro acaba de enarcar una ceja? 

—Oh, dios, me recuerdas un montón a mi Sourwolf. —Murmuro y me acerco a gatas hasta el perro, que se queda quieto y me deja acariciarlo, es más, parece feliz por mi toque, porque mueve la cola y lame mi mejilla. —Tú también me caes bien.

Me quedo acariciando y jugando con el perro casi cuatro horas hasta que el sueño comienza a pesarme, el perro se da cuenta y lanza un ladrido quedo para que abra los ojos, aprovecho y me levanto para cambiarme de ropa frente al perro, aunque tampoco es que pase nada porque el perro me vea en ropa interior.

El perro ahoga un gemido y me giro para verlo, me río un poco y me pongo el pijama de Batman antes de bajar a la cocina para coger el resto de pizza que me sobró de la comida, subo y dejo que el perro agarre un par de trozos.

Tras cenar, recojo todas las cosas y me tumbo en la cama, sorprendiéndome al ver que el perro se tumba a mi lado, me acurruco contra su pelaje para descubrir que su olor me recuerda a alguien. Me quedo dormido al instante y el pensamiento del olor conocido queda opacado.

Me despierta el móvil y lo agarro con los ojos cerrados. —¿Quién demonios llama a estas horas?

—Stiles, son las diez de la mañana, y te necesitamos. —Murmura Scott y gimo por el sueño que tengo.

—¿Qué pasa, Scotty?

—No encontramos a Derek. —Dice Scott y abro los ojos de golpe, pero cuando voy a levantarme de la cama, unos brazos cálidos impiden mi movimiento.

Veo a un Derek profundamente dormido y gloriosamente desnudo a mi lado, abro la boca para decirle algo, pero literalmente no me sale nada.

—¿Scotty?

—Dime.

—He encontrado a Derek. —Murmuro y cuelgo rápidamente, aprieto la mejilla de Derek con mi dedo, haciendo que abra los ojos enseguida, y unos orbes verdes se centran en mí, haciendo que me sonroje. —Hey, sourwolf, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está mi perro?

—Lobo. —Dice Derek sin más, me quedo mirándolo a la espera de que diga algo más, pero solo me aprieta más contra su cuerpo y cierra los ojos para volverse a dormir.

—¿Derek?

—¿Qué?

—Estás desnudo.

—Y tú muy precioso. —Murmura con una pequeña sonrisa torcida y me deja sin palabras, aunque eso no evita que me quede mirando la forma en que sonríe o como me aprieta contra él.

No pienso debatir más lo que sea que esté pasando, así que me encojo de hombros y me relajo de nuevo, dejando que Derek me apriete contra su glorioso y desnudo cuerpo.

—Sabes que vamos a tener que hablar de esto, ¿verdad? —Murmuro con los ojos cerrados, a gusto por el calor que emana del cuerpo de Derek. El lobo hace un ruido de acuerdo a mis palabras y se coloca sobre mí, tapando todo mi cuerpo con el suyo, evitando que pueda moverme.


End file.
